Pancake Cookie/OvenBreak
}} 'Pancake Cookie '''is an Epic Cookie released alongside his Pet, Pancake Frisbee, on November 30, 2016. He has the ability to jump in the air and glide, picking up Acorn and Sunflower Jellies for points. Skill Creates Acorn Jelly and Sunflower Jellies while flying at given intervals. Collecting Sunflower Jellies will create Sunflower Seed Jellies. Level Up for more frequent Skill activation. Story ''Browned to perfection, the cute and energetic Pancake Cookie was born. Pancake Cookie is cute to the extreme. And he knows it! He even added a piece of butter on top of his head to make himself even cuter. Cuteness overload! This sweet and innocent Cookie's favorite thing in the world is Acorn Jelly. When he sees one, he'll use his cutie pie charms to get that Acorn Jelly. You can try to resist his charms, but he'll get that Acorn Jelly from you one way or another. I'm an elephant! \(o3o)/ Boo! Boo! \(>3<)/ What?! Pancake Cookie is getting married? Someone wicked must have promised him a ton of Acorn Jellies! Oh, that must be his Halloween outfit... Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * General * You promised Acorn Jellies! * Let's fly to that tree over there! * Can I have your Acorn Jelly? * Can I have another one? Pretty please? * Is that an Acorn Jelly?! * There! An Acorn Jelly! * Acorn Jellies are the best! * Let's play! Let's fly! * Let's fly far away! * Look! I'm flying! * I'm flying..! 1vs1 Race * ACORN JELLIES! * Can I win! Pretty please? * Yay! Let me win! * I'm faster than you! * Play with me! Tired * But I wanna fly... Lobby Daily Gift * "Hi!" *Is that Acorn Jelly for me? *Give me an Acorn Jelly! Like * Wink wink! Hehehe! * Am I cute? Am I cute?! Talk * But... but... I don’t like studying. *Acorn Jellies are the best! *Let’s play! Yeah! XD Gift * Am I cute? Am I cute?! * Yay! A TOY! (Given Pale Cube) * No! No-no-no! No! (Given Rescue Certificate) Blue Wedding Hanbok General * 1vs1 Race * Tired * Relationship Chart * Angel Cookie: Just use the wind to fly! I can teach you! * Cream Puff Cookie: Show me some magic! Show me! Show me! * Herb Cookie: Herby gave me some dried Acorn Jellies once! He's the best! * Roll Cake Cookie: Play with me, bro! Play! Play! Play! Play! Updates * April 28, 2018 ** Unlock requirement, reaching Escape Level 9, has been retired. * June 27, 2019 ** Baby Elephant PJ's points value increase for Acorn Jellies changed from +100 to +300. ** Blue Wedding Hanbok's points value increase for all Jellies while flying changed from +30 to +100. * July 29, 2019 ** Combi bonus boosted from +200 points for Maple Syrup Jellies to +240. Trivia * Pancake Cookie's Blue Wedding Hanbok costume appears to be a reference to Korean folklore. * The allusion to Roll Cake Cookie was silently removed from his description during the transition from LINE Cookie Run to Cookie Run: OvenBreak. This was not re-added when Roll Cake Cookie was put into OvenBreak, despite them being plainly stated to be siblings now in the relationship chart. *His animations for regularly running out of energy and for running out of energy via hitting an obstacle were accidentally reversed in LINE Cookie Run. This was fixed in the transition to OvenBreak. *Pancake Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Cake? Yum!"